Más allá de los secretos
by ihateyoudg
Summary: Relata la vida de Annabelle Hendricks al llegar a su nuevo destino, nunca pensaría que Port Royal le dejaría tantas aventuras por delante así como muchos secretos que guarda su padre el nuevo Gobernador de Port Royal Johnn Hendricks, como Elizabeth Swann a William Turner y muchos personajes más, todos se verán afectados por varios problemas que deberán enfrentar.


Capítulo 1.

Pequeños descuidos.

El viento pegaba mi cara mientras estaba situada cerca del navegante mirando el lugar donde nos acercábamos, estábamos llegando a Port Royal el lugar donde se conocen las historias más rumoradas en el nuevo mundo específicamente en la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales, el lugar que todo el mundo teme ir luego de que hace seis años un barco pirata viniera a ocasionar caos, nadie sabe aun porque vinieron luego de saquear, destruir e incluso haber secuestrado a la hija del ex Gobernador Weatherby Swann, lo más curioso aun es que Elizabeth Swann volvió luego de tantos años ausente y al verla estaba embarazada cuando la misma tripulación de piratas del Perla Negra la habían secuestrado y luego otros años después la dejaron así no más en el lugar, sin desastres ni saqueos, todos quedaron perplejos delante de la situación donde incluso apenas llego el barco todo el mundo se oculto en sus casas y los almirantes, tenientes y capitanes no quisieron alterar la situación puesto a que solamente dejaron a Elizabeth en el puerto desde un bote y luego regresaron sin volver, desde ese entonces Elizabeth se mudo a una de las pocas colinas donde daban hacía el horizonte que había en Port Royal cerca de la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales o así me han contado aquí en el barco. Mi padre Johnn Hendricks fue declarado el nuevo Gobernador de Port Royal, luego de que Dante Hawkins murió de viejo siendo el Gobernador de aquí. No sabía cómo tomar la impactante noticia ya que realmente era muy apegada a donde yo vivía, mi padre me dijo que solo debía dar un paso hacía a una nueva aventura ya que quien sabe si yo era igual a mi madre una gran amante a las aventuras y llena de energías para ello, realmente no veía la aventura a ser la hija de un Gobernador…

– Oh Annabelle vamos, quita esa cara por lo menos simula que estas feliz de llegar delante de nuestros invitados, tenemos que causar buena impresión de que somos actos de Gobernar Port Royal – dijo mi padre acercándose sin quitarle la vista a Port Royal.

– ¿Somos o eres? Yo solo soy hija del Gobernador, no tengo nada que ver con las ocupaciones de un Gobernador.

– Claro que lo eres, reflejas la imagen del Gobernador, tienes más prioridad en la mayoría de las cosas… – dio una pausa para pensar en que más decir, pero a la final puso su mano arriba de la mía y solo se limito a decir… – solamente siéntete feliz por mí, te lo he dado prácticamente todo y lo que quisiera devuelta es un poco de apoyo puesto que esto lo hago por nosotros, para darte lo que necesites.

– Esta bien padre, lo haré.

Esboce una sonrisa para él y se fue satisfecho, volví mi mirada hacia el lugar y suspire y pensé «Qué es lo que haré contigo Port Royal…»

Apenas llegamos al puerto unas personas nos esperaban más allá del muelle para darnos la bienvenida, aparentemente eran personas importantes ya que noté a mi padre un poco nervioso. Cuando avanzamos empezaron a desembarcar nuestras pertenencias para llevarlas a nuestro futuro hogar, cada paso para mi padre era como si se le pegaran los pies al muelle, caminaba un poco lento aunque yo de todas maneras no estaba apurada en conocer a personas que no me interesan. Al llegar estas personas saludaron a mi padre, todos eran hombres y una sola mujer, juzgando por su apariencia eran los almirantes, capitanes y tenientes, la mujer seguramente era la esposa de uno de ellos. Estaban en fila, donde los empezamos a saludar de uno en uno y ellos nos daban la bienvenida, uno de ellos con aspecto más viejo, sucio y desagradable duro un poco más en darme la bienvenida con la mano, me dedico una sonrisa que hubiera preferido no ver y luego preparo su garganta para poder hablarme.

– Es un placer Srta. Hendricks poder darle la bienvenida a Port Royal a una hermosa dama como usted y todo un honor darle la mano a su padre, espero poder compartir más con usted ahorita que empezará a vivir aquí.

– También es un placer poder conocerlo señor…

– General Cornelius a su servicios señorita, cualquier cosa que necesite puede emitírmelo señorita. – ya me empezaba a dar nauseas su repugnante aliento a pescado.

Asentí a su respuesta intentando cortar la conversación y no expresar mi cara de repugnancia, pero fue imposible mi padre ya estaba por terminar de saludar y aun no quitaba sus manos de las mías, parecía estar atrapada y no sabía cómo salirme de esta situación sin ser maleducada.

–Me gustaría que pudiéramos tomar una taza de nuestros mejores té de Port Royal, sea en mi humilde hogar o en la suya – seguía mirándome directo a los ojos con su sonrisa tétrica que me ponía los pelos de punta.

– ¡Oh por favor Cornelius deja a la niña quieta! – sentí un alivió al oír la voz de alguien más quitándome este problema de encima – Deja que termine de saludar a los demás para que vaya a su hogar y pueda descansar.

El que se había acercado era un chico que también provenía de la fila, era alto, rubio y tenía ojos tan azul claro como si me pudiera bañar en ellos, tenía facciones muy masculinas como para hacerle pensar que aunque parezca joven no era un niño para el rango que tenía, este chico se disculpo conmigo por la falta de cortesía que tenía el Gral. Cornelius, pensaba que después de salvarme establecería también una conversación conmigo, pero me equivoque, volvió a su fila y la mano de Cornelius ya había desaparecido la mía, lo que me daba la oportunidad de proseguir y conocer el nombre de aquel chico, se llamaba Giovanni Wood.

Apenas terminamos de saludar a todos nos dirigimos al carruaje que nos llevaba a la casa y desde ese momento tuve un mal estremecimiento al tener este encuentro con una persona como el Gral. Cornelius. Desde que llegamos a la casa no dejaba de pensar en las historias detrás de este lugar, tenía cierta nostalgia saber sobre todos esos rumores que tanto hablaban desde que abordamos el barco, tenía esa pequeña posibilidad de encontrarme con Elizabeth Swann o con su posible hijo, me pregunto cuántos años tendrá desde que llego ella aquí, quizás yo sepa la gran mayoría de lo que han contado en el barco pero no estoy realmente informada de todo puesto a que oía las conversaciones de los tripulantes desde lejos e intentaba ser lo más disimulada posible para que no me pillaran oyendo cosas que no son de mis asuntos. Cuando entre a la casa no me lleve ninguna impresión he visto lugares mejores que este y todo parecía tan viejo, soy de esas chicas que son difícilmente de satisfacer los gustos, no quise ver todo completamente puesto a que me animaba ver más mi cuarto o simplemente elegirlo. Antes de poder moverme para subir las escaleras nuestros sirvientes nos esperaban a un lado para presentarse y mi criada se ofreció a llevarme directo a mi aposento, ella era joven y aparentaba la misma edad que yo, quizás podíamos establecer una amistad duradera y nos podíamos contar absolutamente todo. Cuando llegamos me impresione de absolutamente todo, era sencillo y algo grande, la cama era grande y parecía muy cómoda, cerca de ella había una alcoba que daba directamente al puerto y a todo lo demás, era muy hermoso. Delante de la cama había una mesita con platos cubiertos de postres deliciosos en especial los panques coloridos.

– Fueron especialmente hechos para usted Srta. Hendricks una muestra de bienvenida parte mía. – dijo suavemente mi criada, bajo la cabeza para no emitir contacto conmigo, parecía ser algo tímida.

– Estoy muy agradecida… cuál es que tu nombre?

– Denisse señorita.

– Pues estoy muy agradecida Denisse, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y mirarme a los ojos – me voltee hacia a ella y sonreí – espero que podamos ser amigas.

– Por supuesto que si señorita Annabelle, sería todo un gusto.

– Ahora Denisse, vamos a elegir un vestido para la fiesta de bienvenida hoy y bajemos al pueblo a que yo curiosee un poco.

– Pero señorita Annabelle…

– Llámame Annabelle, por favor Denisse – le interrumpí ya cansada de que me llamara señorita.

– Disculpe, Annabelle llevas muchos vestidos extravagantes y llevarlos al pueblo llamaría mucha la atención de los vandálicos con el cometido de querer robarle o hacerle cosas terribles, apenas esta anocheciendo y son peores a oscuras, este pueblo no tiene buena fama desde lo que sucedió hace seis años aquí y usted tiene una fiesta a la cual debería asistir.

– Realmente comprendo Denisse, pero realmente no estoy interesada en esta fiesta de porquería, habrán más por los cual aburrirme y si crees que es así ¿Tendrás algún vestido que me prestes para poder bajar al pueblo? Son mis deseos.

– Si, solo espere aquí y le traeré el que más le guste.

– Oh por favor Denisse, elígelo tú, estoy segura que tienes mejores gustos que yo.

Denisse se fue y saque un vestido para la fiesta, estaba segura que igual terminaríamos volviendo aunque sea un poco tarde, me quite el peinado extravagante que llevaba encima y me peine el cabello lo más rápido posible y me hice una trenza de lado, me quite el maquillaje, el vestido y espere a que Denisse llegara. Sabía que si me iba mi padre no notaría mi ausencia hasta que la fiesta haya durado un poco más, pues la presencia de la hija era importante en las celebraciones que incluían al gobernador, además que mi padre había ido a visitar las instalaciones donde los Generales hacían sus reuniones para adentrarse un poco más a las tácticas en caso de emergencias o algo así me dijo él. Denisse no se tardo en llegar y con ella cargaba un vestido sencillo gris, un poco gastado, con mangas largas blancas, era un vestido sencillo de campesina y con ella también una capa, Denisse me explicaba que el vestido estaba así por el uso que siempre le daba, era su vestido favorito. Apenas me termine de poner el vestido me até fuertemente la capa desde el cuello para que no se me cayera en ninguna circunstancia y salimos del cuarto, les comente a los sirvientes que en caso de que mi padre llegara temprano y casualmente pregunte por mí le dijera que estaba en mi alcoba y no he salido desde que entré, cualquier cosa intentaría llegar "temprano" para la fiesta. Salimos de la casa y no tomamos el carruaje para que mi padre no viera que me habré escapado, empezamos a bajar la colina donde parecía que nos iba a tomar una completa eternidad llegar al pueblo y mientras más bajábamos más oscurecía, había un carruaje subiendo y evite la mirada en caso de que fuera mi padre y estuviera asomado, pues era así pero estaba con alguien y no pude ver puesto a que quite mi mirada, aunque Denisse no logro ver no di mucha importancia así que seguimos con el camino.

Cuando llegamos el sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo azul había desaparecido, los niños que vi esta tarde corriendo y jugando seguramente ya se habían retirado a sus casas, otros a dormir posiblemente bajo un puente o un lugar frío pero tranquilo solamente para dormir en paz. Habían tiendas ya cerradas que pude haber llegado entrar a tan solo curiosear o hasta poder comprar, ni el panadero estaba abierto, estábamos llegando donde mientras más nos adentrábamos se llenaba más de gente asumí que eran por los bares ya que habían ya ebrios caminando por las calles o durmiendo sobre su propio vomito, Denisse cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y mi idea era venir donde había luz aun, alguna que otra tienda abierta y probar los panes del panadero pero no, pensaba que bajando la colina a pie no duraría nada pero no fue así indiscutiblemente, pero ya que, estábamos aquí y por lo menos debíamos limitarnos a tomar algo y adentrarnos un poco al ambiente. Entramos a un bar llamado Saint-Marie donde tanto arriba como abajo habían prostitutas, pues aparentemente era un negocio de dos labores, el lugar parecía ser el más popular que había pues había demasiada gente en el lugar, incluso había entrado una mujer de casa que por lo visto había seguido a su esposo hasta aquí, lo encontró ebrio y con una prostituta entre una de sus piernas sentadas mientras jugaba cartas y aparentemente estaba ganando, la mujer le estaba formando un lío y le echaba toda el trago encima y todos los demás estaban a punto de llegar al punto de estar ebrios, pero otros ya se les habían adelantado, unos jugaban cartas también, otros elegían que prostituta con la cual pasar la noche y muchos pedían otro trago más. Llegamos hasta la mesa del bar, antes de sentarnos me quite la capa de encima y le pedí dos tragos al cantinero en el que no me tarde en darme cuenta que era una mujer también, con razón el bar era tan extremadamente popular, las mujeres hacían todo el trabajo y con pocos trastos encima, servían los tragos donde incluso a veces la casa invitaba porque el licor simplemente no se iba a acabar, tenían suficiente licor para que dure unos dos meses. Note la mirada nerviosa de Denisse en las personas.

– Denisse, ¿Te sientes bien?

– Estoy bien señorita, solo espero que apenas estos hombres estén lo suficientemente ebrios no se me acerquen por lo que más quieran – volvió su mirada hacia mí, no quiso establecer contacto visual con nadie para no atraer problemas.

– Tranquila Denisse, solo la pasaremos un rato y luego nos iremos, lo prometo.

Denisse asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas, en especial la mía pues yo he tenido muchas experiencias ya que nací en Europa y antes de mudarme al nuevo mundo conocí lugares como París, España, Italia y así, ella parecía estar fascinada con todo lo que le contaba pues ella desde que nació en Port Royal solo ha estado simplemente en… Port Royal, pero sí, me contó un poco de su pequeña vida y me daba cuenta lo importante que era trabajar de criada en la casa del Gobernador, saldaba muchas deudas para su familia en especial para su padre que su trabajo de pescador no era suficiente para pagar al médico que venía a ver a su madre que carecía de salud. Hasta por los momentos todo iba bien, la gente ya estaba totalmente ebria y Denisse estaba un poco tranquila ya que conversar conmigo era suficiente para despejar su mente de la gente ebria, pero sabía que no todo iba a durar para buenos momentos y que debí haberme ido con Denisse antes de tiempo… Un hombre de aspecto robusto se acerco a nosotras y se puso a un lado de mí, sentía su olor pestilente a licor a pesar de que apenas unos centímetros nos separaban, tenía una sonrisa desagradable pero si lo comparaba con el del Gral. Cornelius pues el General le ganaba.

– Muy buenas noches señora de buen trasero y busto, a juzgar de que lleva mucha vestimenta encima me imagino que es para despertar la curiosidad de un hombre en imaginarse lo que lleva allí abajo y me gustaría saberlo.

– ¡¿Disculpe?! – me empecé a enojar.

– Ya me oíste maldita ramera, te pagan aquí para complacer mis deseos.

– Si algo quieres saber pues lo que buscas no lo encontrarás aquí, no trabajo en este lugar así que deje de molestarme y búsquese a una prostituta de verdad.

Me voltee para darle la espalda y decirle a Denisse que es hora de que nos vayamos de allí, pero antes de que pudiera yo decir alguna palabra el hombre me pone una mano en el hombro donde todo mi color de piel se vino abajo y mi corazón empezó a latir a todo correr, me volteo bruscamente hacía a él y noté su furia en su cara.

– Si no quieres ser mía entonces te haré mía a mi manera.

Denisse se puso delante de nosotros, donde me empujo a mí hacía atrás haciendo que las manos de él se quitaran de mi hombro y le grito al hombre "vete de aquí mugriento ebrio ¡¿no ves que no queremos nada de ti?!" luego de eso el hombre agarró un color rojo a su cara, parecía que ya sobrepasamos su límite de paciencia y en ese entonces todo paso tan rápido ante mis ojos, él había subido la mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Denisse tirándola al piso rompiendo a llorar, fui corriendo a ayudarla pero apenas me arrodille a ayudarla ese hombre me agarro la muñeca tan fuerte que me lastimaba y me empezó a arrastrar hasta las escaleras que iban hacia arriba, oh mi dios, en que problemón me he metido yo para ser mi primer día de este lugar. Empecé a gritar que me soltará pero todo el mundo estaba totalmente ebrio para hacer algo, muy pocos notaban lo que pasaba pero hacían la vista gorda pues, nadie querría lidiar con un hombre tan robusto como él, pero algo sucedió apenas mis ilusiones de salir de este problema desaparecieran por completo…

– Hey tu, idiota ¿No escuchaste lo suficiente a las chicas? – alguien tuvo el valor de pararse a desafiarlo.

El hombre robusto se detuvo un momento y se volteo lentamente a ver quién era lo suficientemente estúpido para retarlo.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para evitarlo?

– Pues, el último caballero que queda en esta taberna, déjala ir y no te haré daño.

– ¡Ja! ¿Tu? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿A mí? ¿De dónde has sacado tanta valentía chico?

– Directo de tu cobardía infeliz, ahora deja ir a la chica ahora mismo – saco la espada que tenía y la apunto directo hacía a él.

– Vamos a ver de que estas hecho chico.

Me soltó la muñeca para enfrentar a aquél chico que tuvo el valor de retar a aquél hombre por mí, Denisse se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dijo que saliéramos lo antes posible, pero le dije que quiero quedarme para ver a mi héroe pelear por mí hasta que lo pensé mejor, si ese chico fallaba contra él ese hombre iría tras mí luego, así que le dije a ella que por lo menos viéramos desde la entrada y a pesar de todo el gentío se nos dificulto llegar hasta la salida pero pude ver lo que empezó a suceder, el hombre se estaba acercando al chico y apenas este dio el primer golpe que por suerte no le dio, él dio un golpe bajo donde este cayó de rodillas lamentándose ese golpe y con una mano intentaba agarrar al chico, este piso a una de las sillas altas del mesón de la taberna dando un salto en el que le dio un codazo justo en la cabeza pelona de este hombre donde cayó al piso inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, pero a pesar de ese golpe en la cabeza dudo que haya podido matarlo, el chico se quedo mirando a aquél ya moribundo hombre acostado en el suelo, esa pelea ocasiono que empezarán todos a pelear en el bar, le di una mirada a ese chico de cabello marrón claro-oscuro, con cuerpo forme y saludable, a pesar de su suciedad no perdía el encanto que llevaba encima, la pequeña barba que llevaba, sus ojos marrones, sus labios delicados… Denisse me arrastro hasta la salida para irnos de allí y sentí un horrible dolor desde donde me agarro, nos paramos.

– Oh disculpe señorita Annabelle, no vi pero usted tiene un gran morado por culpa de ese hombre.

– Tranquila, se me va a curar si es tratable.

– ¿Pero cómo hará para la fiesta? – Denisse se sentó al lado mío donde la luz de la lámpara de aceite la iluminaba más

– ¡Denisse tienes toda la cara roja y un rasguño en una mejilla!

– No importa señorita, me pondré mejor, no creo que sea tan grave, quizás se me curé entre mañana o pasado mañana.

– Buenas noches señoritas – dijo una voz saliente de la oscura esquina del bar en la que estábamos Denisse y yo.

Sobresalte del susto luego de menuda sorpresa y Denisse dio un pequeño chillido cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver ahora quien sería el nuevo miserable que nos volvería a arruinar la noche.

– Oh disculpen, no fue mi intención, solo quería ver si estaban bien luego de lo que les hizo aquél hombre – dio un paso a la luz para que lo viéramos un poco mejor y era aquél chico que había desafiado a ese hombre robusto – No creo que las vuelva a molestar ya que tendrá un terrible dolor de cabeza por todo un mes puesto a que le rompí más o menos la cabeza.

– Si te sirve verle la cara a ella y mi muñeca creo que eso respondería a tus respuestas…

– Ya veo, disculpen de verdad si quieren pueden aguardar en mi humilde hogar para atender sus heridas, además estas calles a oscuras son muy peligrosas.

«Humilde hogar, no puedo evitar de pensar que cada vez que me dicen eso la sonrisa del Gral. Cornelius aparezca de una en mi cabeza… » así pensé, pero por más que hubiera querido ir así solamente para saber más de él no podía, tenía la fiesta de mi padre y en base a mis promesas con él, no puedo romperlas asimismo que también me metería en graves problemas con él dejándome a mí a arriesgar que ponga vigilancia en la casa para no dejarme salir nunca sin su permiso y menos si es a estar de noche por allí en el pueblo sin que nadie me proteja por lo menos.

– Disculpa, pero no podemos debemos asistir a una fiesta donde obligatoriamente debo estar. – me despegue de la pared y agarre a Denisse con la otra mano saludable puesto a que la otra no la puedo mover libremente debido al dolor.

– Por lo menos déjame saber tu nombre y llevarlas hasta su hogar.

– Me llamo Annabelle hija del Gobernador, ella es Denisse mi criada y vivo en una colina muy lejos de aquí así que no pierdas tu tiempo y vuelve a la tuya.

– Tengo un carrusel donde llevo mis entregas de mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlas así no más.

– ¿Quién eres y por qué insistes tanto en ayudarnos?

– Me llamo Will Turner, hijo de Elizabeth y William Turner. Me interesa ayudarte porque para ser hija del Gobernador y andar por aquí de noche no son buenas combinaciones.

Quede perpleja ¿Will Turner? ¿Conocerlo el mismo día que llegue a Port Royal? No pensaba que mis probabilidades de que eso pasará fueran tan altas ¿Qué hace aquí? Mis pensamientos se mezclaron unos con los otros que no sabía que decir, tarde en darme cuenta que tenía la boca abierta así que la cerré de inmediato y dije…

– ¿Wi.. Will Turner? ¿Hijo de-de Elizabeth Swann?


End file.
